


Gifts

by WiseWhoaman



Series: Isoli and Rinol [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: #LivingVicariouslyThroughFictionalCharacters!!, Birthday Sex, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Slight Clothing Kink? Maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseWhoaman/pseuds/WiseWhoaman
Summary: It's Isoli's birthday. Gifts are given. Some are more personal than others.
Relationships: Female Aasimar/Male Yuan-Ti Pureblood, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Isoli and Rinol [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172435
Kudos: 1





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! This took a lot longer than I meant it to, but it's done!

“Where are we going?” Isoli said, her hands out in front of her to keep from bumping into anything. Rinol’s hands covered her eyes, guiding her forward. Isoli was wearing an asymmetrical light blue dress with silver trim. Her right arm was bare while her left was covered and it was fastened by an integrated belt around her waist. It had been a gift from Lyss the day before and Isoli had nearly broken down into tears. It was beautiful, and Isoli couldn’t remember the last time someone had just done something like that for her. The entire thing had been designed with her clawed hand in mind, able to be taken on and off with just one hand.

“Somewhere special,” Rinol said. “Did I mention that this dress looks _fantastic_ on you?”

“Yes, you did. I think this is, like, the third or fourth time you’ve mentioned it now?” Isoli said.

“Well,” Rinol said, and Isoli felt his hot breath waft over the back of her neck, his lips brush her ear, “allow me to say that I can’t wait to see what it looks like around your feet.”

Isoli shivered. Her inner muscles fluttered.

“Always so eager,” he breathed and he placed his lips against her neck. They had come to a stop.

“Can’t help myself,” Isoli gasped. Her hands reached back behind her for Rinol’s face, found his head and tangled her fingers into his hair. She felt Rinol suck in a small breath as her talons scratched at his scalp, but his head leaned into the touch. “But you’re not any better.”

“True,” he murmured and pressed his hips forward into her ass, so that she could feel his hardening length. “I really do like this dress.”

Isoli laughed, took her hands away—dragging the tips of her claws gently as she did so, reveling in the shudder that passed through him—and said, “All right. Take me to where it is we’re going.”

“Right,” Rinol said and started pushing her forward.

Isoli stepped gingerly, one foot after the other, anxious she might hit a wall or miss a stair step, her hands out in front of her.

“Relax, Isoli,” Rinol said, “I got you.”

Isoli nodded, and after a few more moments of blindly putting one foot after the other, Rinol said, “Okay, we’re here.”

“What—?” Isoli began, then Rinol uncovered her eyes and in front of her was a table covered with various food items, five wrapped gifts of differing sizes and the rest of their party yelling out:

“Surprise!”

Isoli stared at it all, mouth open, shocked. This . . . she wasn’t expecting this. The five of them all had big grins on their faces—even Silhouette was smiling, something Isoli honestly wasn’t sure the tiefling woman was capable of. “Wha . . . ?”

“Happy birthday, Isoli!” Lyss said excitedly. “Well, I guess it was technically yesterday, but close enough.”

“Indeed,” Alosiel said, raising a glass of wine. “Today is for excessive drinking and eating and general debauchery, if I have anything to say about it.”

“How did you all . . . ?” she started, then she realized. _This_ was why Rinol had dragged her all across town all day. She turned to face the yuan-ti man, saw him grinning like a child who had just discovered a secret stash of chocolate.

“Happy birthday, love,” he said.

“You liar,” she said accusingly, hitting him lightly on the arm, “you said we were going to a fancy restaurant.” But she was smiling, thrilled at this unexpected display of friendship.

“What? I had to get you in the dress somehow!” Rinol said.

“You could have just asked!”

“Well,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, “I’ll make it up to you. Promise.” He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss.

“Isoli and Rinol are kissing! My heart!” Alosiel said.

Isoli broke the kiss and pointed her clawed hand at the bard. “Bard, I will sink these into your face.”

Alosiel laughed loudly. “That’s a good one!” He turned to Lyss, who had a smaller smile on her smile, wrapped a hand around her hip and pulled her close. “What do you think, dear? Is our dear Isoli being serious?”

“No, no, no, I am _not_ getting involved in this.”

“Enough with these petty arguments!” Harc yelled, cutting through the banter. “This food has been staring at me for an hour, let’s fucking eat!”

With that, they began to dig in. Harc piled up a plate near overflowing with food and then settled down by the wall to eat their heart out. Alosiel popped a chocolate-covered cherry into Lyss’s mouth, the two of them giggling like children. Calende watched over them all with her flask out and a leg of turkey in her hands. Silhouette even had a small plate of cheese and chocolates and slipped them one-by-one into her mouth. There was a small look of pleasure on her face at the taste.

Isoli glanced at the wrapped presents sitting next to the food, still wrapped in Rinol’s arms. He noticed and said, “Later, dear.”

“You all didn’t have to do any of this.”

“No, but that’s what friends are for. And look at them,” he said, “they need a night of fun as much as any of us.”

It was true. The weight of their travels and quests seemed to have washed away—at least for a little while. For the first time in a long while, there was an easiness, a contentment, in the air.

“Food?” Rinol asked.

Isoli nodded, her stomach grumbling. They got food and started eating.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Alosiel said, “Ah! They’re here!” and bounded over to the door. A trio of musicians stood in the threshold, each holding a different instrument. There was a tiefling woman with pink skin with a guitar case in one hand and a bag in the other, a goliath man with a violin that seemed way too small for his large frame and a human woman hauling a bass. “Welcome! Glad you could make it! Make yourself at home!” Alosiel said.

The tiefling woman grinned, stepping into the room, her bandmates sliding in behind her. She put the guitar case and bag down and threw her arms around Alosiel, saying, “Ally! It’s so good to see you again!”

Isoli glanced at Lyss, who had her arms crossed, staring daggers at the tiefling woman. Alosiel, to his credit, gave the tiefling a gentle pat on the back and extricated himself from her grasp. “Tam, it’s wonderful to see you. Thanks for doing this on such short notice.”

“Not a problem. It’s good to just see you again. Ever since you ran off with that noblewoman, we’ve all been wondering what happened to you.”

Alosiel let out a strained laugh, glanced at Lyss, who now had an eyebrow raised. “Let’s . . . uh . . . let’s talk about that later. First I should introduce you.” He went over to Lyss, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Tam, this is Lyssana.”

Tam’s eyes quickly darted between the two of them, then she smiled warmly and extended a hand to Lyss. “A pleasure to meet you, Lyssana. I’m Tam. Ally and I grew up together. He’s told me so much about you, he’s really crazy about you, ya know.”

Lyss gave her a tight smile and took Tam’s hand in a tight grip. “He has, has he? Good things, I hope. I wasn’t aware _Ally_ had invited you at all.”

Tam winced slightly as she withdrew her hand. “It was a surprise for us as well. I didn’t even know Ally was in town until he walked into the tavern we were playing in a couple of nights ago and asked us to play for your party.”

“Oh, this isn’t for me,” Lyss said. She pointed over to Isoli, who had been watching this exchange with a small smile, enjoying Alosiel try to keep Lyss happy and Lyss getting possessive. The two of them were like flint and steel, Isoli often thought: constantly sparking off each other, but together they made one hell of a fire. Lyss said, “This is all for her.”

Tam turned her gaze to Isoli, blinked in surprise at her appearance, then strode over to her, right hand extended, saying, “What a pleasure it is to meet the woman of the hour!”

Isoli held up her clawed hand. Tam hesitated for a moment, then put up her left hand instead. Isoli shook hands with her normal hand, saying, “Nice to meet you. I’m Isoli.”

“Well, Isoli, since we’re here for your party, do you have any requests to make for us?”

“Uh . . . music isn’t really my speciality.” She glanced at Rinol. “Any ideas?”

“ ‘The Sea and the Maiden,’ if you know that one,” he said.

Tam grinned. “Course we know that one. Tell you what, since it’s a slow and romantic song, we’ll play that in a while. First, we gotta get this party started!”

Isoli nodded, the musician’s enthusiasm infectious. “I’ll look forward to it.” Then she twirled on her heel and went over to her two band members, who were unpacking their instruments in the corner of the room. They quickly got set up and Tam led the three of them off into a jaunty, high energy tune.

Alosiel pulled Lyss close and started to move with her in time to the music. Lyss had a big smile on her face, over whatever feelings of annoyance she’d previously felt. Calende roared in approval and started to clap her hands together and slam her booted heel into the floor, causing vibrations to run through the room.

Isoli got herself a glass of wine, unable to stop smiling. Rinol slipped off to gather some food for them. After a moment, Calende stomped over to her, grinning wildly. “I see yer finally havin some fun.”

“It’s nice seeing everyone happy.”

“That it is. I’m thinkin we need this kinda break every now and then. Course it was all Rinol’s idea. Boy is crazier than a griffon momma protectin her nest when it comes to you. He even strong-armed Alosiel into gettin a band together.”

“Did he now?”

“Uh-huh.”

Rinol returned, bearing two platefulls of food. “Calende, you corrupting the youth again?”

“Please, boy. You corrupt her enough on yer own. I can hear you two above me near every night,” she said, chuckling. 

Isoli felt her cheeks redden. Rinol just grinned. “Well, we need to make sure that you’re in the right mindset when you eventually find Mr. Calende,” he said.

Calende shook her head. “Rinol, I been up and down this side of the world, on a ship, no less. Do ye know just how horny you mammals are? Yer goin to need to a hell of a lot better than that to phase me.” And with that, she took a long swig from her flask.

Isoli dug into her food. The party rose in tempo. Isoli found herself dancing with Rinol, scream-laughing as he spun her in a circle until they were both dizzy. Wine was drunk, food was eaten. Chatter filled the room. Isoli noticed that Lyss was practically joining herself at Alosiel’s hip, but they both had big silly grins on their faces. Silhouette even got into the action, murmuring quietly with the goliath man in between songs—Kian was his name. Calende stomped on the ground, shouted lyrics enthusiastically whenever the band played a song she knew.

Finally, Rinol waved a hand, a glass of wine in his hands, yelled out, “Okay, everybody! Quiet down! Quiet down! It’s time for Isoli, the love of my life, to open her presents and get really embarrassed when confronted with the fact that we all love her and want nothing but the best for her!”

“Here, here!” Calende yelled.

Rinol pulled her over to the table with the boxes of presents. “Come on, dear. Take one and let’s see what you got!”

Isoli shook her head, chuckling. “You know you didn’t have to.”

Lyss said, “Yeah, but we wanted to. That’s what being friends is for.”

And echoing her, Harc: “Just open the damn presents, Isoli.”

Sighing, Isoli grabbed the closest one to her: a small, rectangular box.

Isoli ripped off the wrapping. It was a book on dragons; the cover was fine leather inlaid with silver. Isoli gasped. She’d been wanting this since she’d seen it, a week ago. Flipping to the front page, there was a handwritten note: “Isoli, we don’t speak much, but I know you wanted this. It’s a history of dragons and their influence in our world. I hope it helps you find what you’re looking for. —S.”

Isoli looked over to Silhouette, who—as per usual—had a blank expression on her hooded face. Isoli smiled at her and said, “Thank you. . . . Just thank you.”

Silhouette nodded slightly, but said nothing.

The next one was from Calende: it was a bottle of whiskey, and the tortle chuckled and said, “Seein as you don’t much care for my flask, thought I’d get ye somethin that’d fit yer . . . _sensitive_ palate.”

Harc gave her a dagger, with a note in it that said, “Yours was looking rough. Here’s a better one. Don’t fuck it up. I had to do a favor for the blacksmith.”

Lyss got her a necklace that had a stylized clockwork sun pendant hanging from a light silver chain. It was a mirror of Lyss’s own necklace.

“Lyss, you shouldn’t have.”

Lyss blushed, smiling. “It’s a thank you for all you’ve done to help me. It’s the least I can do.”

Finally, there was Alosiel’s present. He had a big wide grin on his face as she took off the wrapping paper covering a small box. Isoli gave him a look and opened the box. Inside was a pair of fur-covered manacles and a note: “Lyss loves being tied up, maybe you will too. Or maybe Rinol. Who knows? Offer still stands, by the way.”

Isoli’s cheeks flamed and she slammed the box shut. Rinol said, “What was it? Don’t leave us in suspense.”

Alosiel was struggling not to laugh. Isoli gave him a threatening glare and told Rinol, “I’ll tell you later.”

“But—”

“I’ll show you later,” she interrupted, giving Rinol a look. His eyes widened slightly, he grinned, then he nodded. 

“All right. Later.” He turned to Tam and called out, “Okay! Back to it, everybody! This party won’t start itself!”

Tam and her group started up again, and the party resumed in full force. Someone brought out a cask of whiskey. At one point, Isoli found herself dancing with Lyss, petting the smaller woman’s head as she lay her head on her chest. Then she was dancing with Alosiel, then Harc, then Calende. At one point, she could have sworn she heard Silhouette laughing with Kian, but she wasn’t sure.

Finally, she was back with Rinol, and he signaled Tam, and they went into a beautiful rendition of “The Sea and the Maiden.” He held her close to him, rotating them slowly, hands on her hips. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling safe and loved in his arms, her arms wrapped around his back.

“You didn’t get me a gift,” Isoli said after a moment.

“My presence isn’t good enough, love?” he said, a smile in his voice.

“It’s always been enough. Just something I noticed, is all.”

“Well,” and Rinol placed a soft kiss on her lips, “I did get you a gift. It’s in our room.”

“Oh? How exciting.”

“Well, I suppose I got you two gifts actually,” Rinol said with a grin.

“You spoil me,” she said, lightly smacking him on the arm.

“Only because you deserve it.”

Isoli giggled and said, “I’m looking forward to it.”

His voice went low and he said, pressing his lips against her ear, “As am I.”

Isoli shuddered, her body responding to the implications clear in his tone. She discreetly pressed her thighs together to give herself some kind of relief from the desire building quickly between them.

The song ended. Isoli and Rinol remained standing, embracing one another.

After a moment, Isoli said, “The song’s over.”

“I know. I just like holding you.”

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“I feel like that would be seen as rude. We have guests, after all.”

“It’s my birthday, though. Don’t I get finally say?”

“Right. Then let’s get out of here.”

And the two of them slipped off. Of course, Isoli felt everyone glancing at them—many probably with a knowing smile on their face—but she didn’t care. They got to the foot of the stairs and Rinol drew her in for a searing kiss. Isoli moaned into his lips, pressing herself against him as closely as she could.

Then Rinol broke the kiss, picked her up bridal style and carried her quickly up the stairs. Isoli laughed and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. “Don’t drop me.”

“Never,” Rinol said.

Rinol kicked the door open and rushed them inside, kicking the door closed behind them with a slam. They fell onto the bed in the center of the room, their lips crashing together. One of Rinol’s hand cupped Isoli’s breast over her dress, his thumb flicking over her nipple through the smooth fabric; his other hand grasped her ass, fingers digging into the silk fabric. Isoli arched her back into Rinol’s hand and chest, pushing her breast more firmly into the palm of his hand. He knelt over her, his knee pressing between her thighs. He pulled her more firmly against his knee, and Isoli began to gently grind her core against his lower thigh.

“Gods, you look good in this dress,” he growled, moving his lips down to her throat, where her skin and scales met. Rinol bit down, his upper teeth encountering rough black scales, his lower teeth indenting soft pale skin. His tongue lashed between the two, flickering over Isoli’s pulse. 

Isoli whimpered, drawing her clawed hand down Rinol’s back, talons scraping against the fabric of his coat. Her other hand dug into Rinol’s hair, playing his dark locks through her fingers. “Take this stupid jacket off,” she gasped, “before I shred it.”

Rinol removed his lips from her throat, saying, “Yes, ma’am,”and he sat up, straddling her waist. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on his jacket and he threw the garment that had tortured her so off to the side, leaving him in a tight buttoned shirt that showed off Rinol’s well-defined chest.

Isoli bit her lip, sat up to help him take the shirt off. “You tease.”

Rinol grinned, his eyes sparkling. “You love it.” Rinol got off the bed, bent down to remove his shoes quickly, before returning to her.

“No, I love you. I hate it when you tease me like this,” she said, unbuttoning the lowest button while Rinol handled the top ones. It was difficult with only one hand. It was a fine shirt and she didn’t want to tear it by accidentally getting one of her claws stuck in it. Slowly his pale green skin revealed itself and Isoli licked her lips in anticipation.

Rinol’s grin widened. “Like what you see?”

She looked up at him and nodded, adoration in her eyes. “Always.”

The final button came undone and they tossed the shirt away. Isoli immediately had her hands on Rinol’s bare skin, feeling his warmth, his muscles twitching at her touch. She leaned forward and placed her lips on his chest, just over his heart. Isoli felt her lover’s pulse skip at the press of her lips. Rinol stood on his knees still, stroked her hair, said, “Gods, you’re beautiful. Tell me what you want, my love. Anything you want. Tonight is yours.”

In response, Isoli pushed into his hand, shifted her lips to the hardened point of Rinol’s nipple and swirled her tongue around it. Rinol groaned. The hand that wasn’t petting her head reached between the two of them and palmed Isoli’s breast. Her nipples were peaking against the thin fabric of her dress and into Rinol’s palm. The bottom part of her dress was bunched up around her thighs, her bare legs spread on either side of Rinol’s knees. She kicked off her slippers, distantly heard them fall onto the floor at the foot of their bed. 

Isoli pulled her lips off of Rinol’s skin, looked up at him. There was a look of utter reverence and love on his face and it made Isoli’s heart flutter. A part of her couldn’t believe that someone could love her, especially someone like Rinol. Someone kind and caring and so damn handsome! Yet here he was, half-naked, calling her beautiful and looking at her like there was no one else in the world.

He smiled and bent down for a kiss, cupping her face with both hands. Isoli’s heart skipped a beat and she felt like she couldn’t breathe properly, but it would have taken a fully grown tarrasque to break her away from Rinol. When he finally pulled away, Isoli was smiling, tears welling up at the corner of her eyes.

“What’s the matter, love?” he asked softly, thumbs wiping away her tears.

She shook her head, smile widening. “Nothing, absolutely nothing. You’re perfect, Rinol.”

He laughed. “Well, I don’t know about that. You’re pretty amazing too.”

“But not perfect?”

“Hmmm. Yeah, but that’s okay.” He kissed her forehead. “I don’t want you to be perfect. I want you to be you.”

“You’ve been getting lessons from Alosiel, haven’t you,” she said, still smiling.

“I have to keep you around somehow.”

It was Isoli’s time to laugh. “I don’t think I’ll ever be bored of you.”

“Whew, that’s good to know. Now I can stop trying so hard.”

Isoli’s smile turned predatory and she placed her hands on Rinol’s chest, pushed him backwards, saying, “I’m not so sure about that.” Rinol fell onto his back and Isoli moved to straddle his lap, her dress bunched around her waist. She ran her hands over his chest, her talons leaving thin white trails on his skin as they dragged across, saying, “I very much enjoy when you get hard.”

Rinol hummed in appreciation, arching his back into her touch. Isoli rolled her hips, feeling Rinol’s erection through his pants pressing into her core. She let out a small whimper and pushed more firmly against him. Rinol groaned, placing his hands on her silk-covered hips, helping Isoli rub herself against him. Her sex was quickly becoming slick, her smallclothes damp.

“Gods, I need to see you,” Rinol growled. His hands moved to slip under her dress. 

With a flash, Isoli grabbed his wrists, pulled them away. “No. My night, remember?” Rinol strained against her for a second, then nodded. Isoli put his hands at his sides. “Don’t touch,” she said.

Isoli stood up, feet on either side of Rinol’s waist, slipped her normal hand beneath her dress. Rinol watched her every movement with rapt attention. Isoli felt her smallclothes damp with her own wetness. She pressed a finger into her folds through the fabric covering them, let out a small moan at the feeling of pressure. She slipped her hand beneath her smallclothes, sliding her finger along her slick entrance, making a small noise as she did so. Her inner muscles fluttered, clenching on nothing, craving to be wrapped around something. Isoli drew her clawed hand over her breasts, rubbed her clit in a soft circles, a keening moan escaping her lips. After a few moments of playing with herself, she pulled the damp fabric down her legs, stepped out of it and knelt back down over Rinol’s lap. She dropped her smallclothes onto the floor, moaned as her core rubbed against the fabric of Rinol’s pants and the bulge beneath it.

Rinol groaned at the feeling of Isoli atop his clothed cock, clenched his hands. Isoli undid the buttons at the top of Rinol’s pants, lifted herself off enough to start pushing his pants down his legs. Rinol immediately raised his hips and began helping Isoli remove his clothes, taking his smallclothes with them. He kicked his pants down to the front of the bed. Isoli distantly realized that they were lying backwards on the mattress, heads at the foot of the bed instead of the front. But who really cared when Rinol’s cock was standing at attention between her legs, mere inches away from being buried in her tight, wet, hot sheath. She could feel him twitching against her leg, the head of Rinol’s cock leaking his own slickness.

Isoli pressed her hips down onto his cock, trapping Rinol’s twitching member between her folds and his stomach. They both let out broken moans. Rinol’s hands instinctively moved to Isoli’s hips, but she lightly swatted his hand, saying, “Don’t touch.”

Rinol whined, but dropped his hands back to his sides, gripping the soft blue comforter they were on top of.

“Good boy,” Isoli murmured, dragging her core against the underside of Rinol’s cock, spreading her wetness along his length. Her dress hid everything. Rinol could see the hardened peaks of her nipples through the fabric and the back-and-forth motion of her hips as she grinded against his cock, but he couldn’t see anything more than that. He groaned and let his head fall back. His hips pushed against the movement of Isoli’s hips, desperate for more. Isoli placed her clawed hand on Rinol’s chest and dug the tips of her claws into his skin with the slightest of pressure. His breathing quickened, his heart beat furiously. 

“You’re so hard for me, Rinol. You just want to bury yourself in my cunt, don’t you?”

She slipped her hand beneath her skirt, lifted her hips and grasped his cock tightly, stroked him slowly. Rinol groaned, arching his back and pushing his cock further into her hand. 

“You want to fill me up till I burst with your come, right? You can speak.”

“Gods, yes, Isoli! Yes!” he burst out. His knuckles were white from gripping the comforter. “Please, I want to see you!”

Isoli smirked, sliding her slick core along his cock, stroking him slowly, her grasp firm. She said, “You like this? You like being used? As if you’re just a toy for my pleasure?”

Rinol moaned and arched into her touch. “Please! Fuck! Isoli! Yes, whatever you want!”

Isoli smiled and drew the back of her clawed hand down his face. “That’s right . . . that’s what I want to hear. . . .” Rinol nuzzled his cheek into her touch, gazing up at her with adoration.

Isoli stilled the movements of her hand and hips, then began to shift forward towards his face. She paused just before her skirt covered his face, looking down at him. Rinol nodded and Isoli smiled, settled her hips down on Rinol’s face, her skirt falling over his head, hiding his face from view.

“Get to work. But no fingers.”

His lips immediately found her folds, his tongue pressing flat and wide against her dripping entrance. He licked up from the base of her opening to her clit slowly, drawing out a long moan from Isoli. His tongue swirled around her clit before moving back down and slipping between her lips, lapping up the wetness flowing from her slit. He hummed at the taste, and Isoli cried out at the sudden stimulation, jerking her hips against his chin. His tongue pulled back and he licked fervently at the lips of her core and the skin surrounding it, cleaning her fluids from her inner thighs. He placed light kisses all around, but didn’t return to where Isoli needed him most.

She growled and said, “Quit teasing and get to work.”

She felt Rinol smile and suddenly his tongue pierced her, wriggling and flexing and curling. Isoli cried out and squeezed her thighs together, trapping Rinol’s face between them. His lips formed a seal around her clit and he sucked hard. Isoli nearly doubled over, her hand diving beneath her skirt and finding Rinol’s head. Her fingers gripped his hair and she jerked against his mouth, crying out.

She felt the edge coming and she yanked his head back, his mouth coming away from her core with an obscene smacking sound. She needed his cock within her, wanted to come with that thick member nestled in her heat.

Isoli shifted back, breathing heavily, trying to regain her composure. She pulled the skirt off Rinol’s face, saw his grinning, self-satisfied expression, his chin and cheeks slick with her juices. She released his head, stroked his wet cheek, slipping a finger into his mouth. Rinol sucked eagerly on the digit, his tongue wrapping around the first knuckle. “I’m going to ride you now,” she said and Rinol hummed around her finger, nodding. 

Isoli slid down his body, dragging her soaked center down his chest, painting a trail of hot fluid. She slipped her finger out of his mouth with a wet pop, and grasped Rinol’s cock. It jumped at her touch, the head leaking profusely. She gave him a pump, locking eyes with him. “Tell me what you want, Rinol. I want to hear you,” she said, her hand slowly stroking up and down his length.

Rinol groaned. “I want to be buried in you. You’re so tight and perfect around me. I want to fill you with my cock and my come. I want to feel every part of you, be as close to you as I can. Please, Isoli, I love you. I’ll give you anything. . . .”

Isoli smiled and stroked his face with her clawed hand, talons scraping lightly against his skin. “Good . . . that’s what I wanted to hear,” she murmured. She positioned the head of Rinol’s cock at her entrance, rubbing the head of his cock against her folds. Rinol was practically begging her with his body: eyes wide, breath quick and shallow, the muscles in his thighs and stomach twitching beneath her, his hands nearly ripping the comforter they lay on. Isoli couldn’t wait to feel those strong hands on her. “Call me beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful. You’re perfect. You’re everything I could ever want and every day I praise the gods for bringing you to me.”

At that, Isoli lowered herself down onto his thick length, feeling Rinol part her folds, his head pushing at the tight ring of muscle around her entrance, then a small thrust and he slid inside her in a single smooth motion. Rinol let out a relieved moan. Isoli cried out as Rinol filled her beautifully. Her inner muscles gripped the length of his cock and Isoli felt him twitch and pulse within her tight heat as she slid down until he was hilted within her. Her dress covered their coupling, hiding the sight of their joining. They remained still for a moment, breathing hard. Isoli leaned forward, her silk-covered breasts sliding against Rinol’s chest, and caught his lips with hers.

Rinol moaned into her mouth, body tense and rigid, fighting his desire to grip her hips, pound into her, claim her as his own. Isoli cupped his face with her hands, tongues tangling together. She broke the kiss, raised back up and slipped the strap of her dress off her shoulder, letting her dress fall down her chest, releasing her breasts to the air. Rinol twitched, wanting to touch her.

Isoli began to move, raising herself up until just the head of his cock was inside her before slowly lowering back down. Her thighs burned at the slow movement, but Isoli pushed through it, focusing on filling herself with Rinol’s length. She let out a long, broken whimper as she hilted him once again. Rinol’s hand clawed at the bed, his hips and legs tense and trembling. Isoli lifted up once again, bringing her clawed hand to her breasts, drawing the tips of her talons over the sensitive flesh, before dropping back down. Her other hand stroked his abdomen, feeling his muscles twitching at her touch. Isoli clenched her inner muscles and Rinol gasped.

Then she began to ride him in earnest, sliding up and down his cock, rolling her hips, tweaking her nipples with her clawed hand while her other hand stroked his chest. Gasps slipped from their mouths. Isoli managed to get out, “I can feel you twitching inside me, Rinol. I know you want to come for me, don’t you? I want to hear you beg.”

“Fuck! Please, Isoli, yes!” he cried out. “Please, let me come. I want to come for you . . . please!” His cock was twitching within her, her fluid pooling in his lap.

“You don’t get to come until I tell you, understand?”

Rinol groaned, partially in frustration, partially in pleasure, but he nodded, body tense. Isoli ground her hips against his, falling forward slightly. Her thighs burned, but the ache within her core was quickly reaching its apex. Isoli gasped with every drop of her hips, her inner muscles fluttering. Rinol’s face was screwed up in pleasure, fighting every urge to touch her.

Screw it. She wanted his hands on her. “Touch me,” Isoli gasped out.

Rinol growled, hands flashing to her hips and forcing her down as hard as he could onto his cock. Isoli cried out, feeling her climax accelerate towards her. Rinol’s fingers would be leaving bruises in her hips, no doubt. High pitched gasps escaped her mouth, her breath hitching each time Rinol’s cock hilted itself within her. Her hands supported her weight on his shoulders, but she was careful—and experienced enough—to not pierce Rinol’s flesh with her claws.

“Fuck, Isoli, I’m gonna come,” Rinol grunted, hips pounding into hers.

“Yes! Come for me, baby!” Isoli cried out.

Rinol slammed her hips down once more and his cock began to shoot hot ropes of come deep into her womb, letting out a harsh yell of relief. It pushed Isoli over the edge and her walls clamped down onto Rinol’s length, refusing to let him go. She quivered atop him; Rinol’s arms encircled her torso and held her to his chest, their foreheads pressed together. Her inner muscles fluttered and rippled, milking his cock. Their combined essence spilled out from her core, coating the insides of her thighs as well as Isoli’s dress. Her entire body clenched, then unclenched as her orgasm ripped through her. Rinol gave a few weak thrusts, drawing cries from Isoli.

Finally, it was over and Isoli lay on top of him, protected in his arms.

“Fuck,” Rinol gasped, after a moment. He rubbed her back in comforting circles. “Gods, I need that dress off you. I need to see you.”

Isoli nodded, just now remembering that it was still pooled around her waist. She sat up and drew it over her head. The skirt was damp, and she held the fabric to her nose. It smelled of them, their mingled sweat and come. Rinol sat up as well, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her in for a soft kiss. Isoli dropped the dress off to the side. She slowly rocked her hips. Rinol groaned and began to thrust back.

Isoli broke the kiss, gasping. “Fuck! Gods, I love you!”

Rinol nodded and said, “So do I! I love you so much, Isoli!” Then he flipped them over so that he was on top of her. Isoli gasped in surprise, then laughed. He pushed one of her legs upwards until it rested on his shoulder, wrapped an arm around her thigh and thrust hard into her.

Isoli cried out, the new position stretching her core deliciously. She wrapped her other leg around his back, her heel digging into the base of his spine, pulling him forward with every thrust. Rinol pulled Isoli’s leg tightly against his chest, his fingers digging into her skin as his hips thrust forward, his cock piercing Isoli’s folds deeply. He leaned forward, pushing her knee towards her chest, and Isoli screamed, feeling herself tighten around Rinol’s pounding cock.

Her hands played over her chest and her clit, tweaking and rubbing her nipples and nub. Rinol’s eyes bored into hers, and Isoli found herself unable to look away. Her chest heaved, and Isoli felt the coil within her tighten, tighten, tighten . . .

Then Rinol slowed, grasped her other leg and raised it up onto his other shoulder, then grabbed her thighs and pulled her against him, canting his hips so that she felt him _deep_ inside herself. Rinol pounded into her with blinding speed and power. Isoli screamed, arching her back, her fingers circling her clit in tight, quick motions, her toes curling. She felt Rinol’s lips against her calf, licking and nipping against her skin and scales. 

He slowed for a moment, his hands sliding down her legs and under her ass. She bit her lip as Rinol lifted her hips, whimpering as she felt his cock shift within her, his head brushing against the sensitive spot on her front wall. Her upper body was entirely supported by her upper back and shoulders, her calves tense against Rinol’s shoulders.

The entire time he kept his eyes locked onto hers and Isoli couldn’t help but thrill at how exposed, at how _seen_ , she felt. Despite the vulnerability of her current position, despite the fact that Rinol towered over her, she felt safe and protected with him. A wanton, lust-filled moan slipped from her lips and her core fluttered around his cock.

“Gods, you take my cock so well,” he groaned, his hips slowly beginning to roll against hers once more.

Isoli whined and tried to push back against him, but the angle she was at kept her from moving too much.

Rinol grinned, said, “What are you doing, baby? Tonight is your night. Let me take care of you.”

“Then shut up and fuck me already!” Isoli said.

Rinol pulled his hips back, then surged forward, the head of his cock scraping against her front wall. Isoli cried out, muscles rippling. “Like this? You like it when I fuck you like this?”

“Ah! Yes, fuck yes. Just like that! Don’t stop!” Isoli yelled. She felt as if she was drunk on pleasure, her entire consciousness centering on the glorious length piercing her folds and pounding against her inner walls. Her fingers dug into Rinol’s thighs. She heard him hiss in pain as her talons sunk into his flesh.

“Fuck!” he growled, slamming as hard as he could into her. “I wanna hear you scream my name when you come. Come for me, baby.”

“Rinol!” Her back arched severely, her feet curling around the back of his neck. Her inner muscles convulsed, squeezing down onto Rinol’s cock. Warmth flooded from between her legs, gushing out around Rinol’s cock and spilling down her stomach. And during all of this, Rinol kept driving into her, through her body’s contractions. Isoli screamed again, slamming her clawed hand into the mattress, dragging her fingernails down Rinol’s arms.

Her entire body felt like an open nerve, and she quivered and quaked and trembled around Rinol’s cock. Tears streamed down her cheek. She couldn’t stop small whimpers and moans from escaping her mouth.

Rinol slowed his thrusts as Isoli’s climax tapered off, lowered her legs and leaned over her, Isoli’s legs splayed out on either side of his waist. He pressed a series of soft kisses to her face and chin and finally her lips, his hands stroking her sides and face.

“Are you okay, love?” he said.

Isoli hummed in affirmation. “Gods, that felt good.” She noticed Rinol’s still hard shaft within her, felt him twitching and pulsing, his cock full of hot come that she wanted to feel filling her tight wet heat. “You didn’t come.”

Rinol laughed, nipped at her ear. “It’s all right. I love feeling you fall apart around me, knowing that it’s because of me.” He gave her a short pump, driving a gasp from her mouth. “Gods, you’re so pretty when you come.”

Isoli giggled and pushed her hips up into Rinol’s. “Then don’t just lay there. You better fuck me until I can’t move.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Rinol said, biting down into her shoulder and giving her another hard pump from his hips.

Isoli cried out, started to wrap her legs around his waist, but Rinol growled and brought his hands to her thighs, forcing them open. He pulled out of her, releasing another flood of wetness onto the mattress. “Roll over,” he said roughly.

Isoli nodded, rolling onto her stomach and raising to her hands and knees. She arched her back, presenting herself to Rinol. He pressed up against her ass, his cock sliding through her slick folds. “Tell me what you want, Isoli.”

“I want your come,” she said without hesitation, looking over her shoulder at him. “I want you to fuck me like you own me and then fill me up with your come.”

Rinol groaned and he positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. Isoli shuddered, her core sensitive and aching, but she wanted nothing more than to be filled. She pushed back against him and Rinol pushed forward at the same time, sliding smoothly into her until he filled her completely. He gave her a few slow, deep thrusts and Isoli whimpered. He placed a hand on her hip and the other in the middle of her back, gently pushing her down until she was supporting herself on her elbows instead of her hands. Rinol leaned over her back and he said, “I’m going to make you scream.”

Isoli moaned, her core clenching around him. He drove his hips into hers, his cock reaching deep inside her. Isoli cried out, her back tensing and toes curling. A rhythmic slapping filled the room, combined with their cries and grunts.

Isoli fluttered and rippled around Rinol, trying desperately to keep him buried within her. “Fuck! Yes!” she cried. “Fuck me harder! Please!” Rinol slowed for a second to adjust his hips, then she felt the hand on her back move to grip her hair at the roots and pull.

Her response was immediate.

Isoli arched her back into his pull, the sharp pain only enhancing her pleasure. His cock slammed into her core, head scraping her front wall over and over. Her entire body shuddered and she couldn’t stop cries of sheer pleasure from escaping her mouth. “Fuck, yes! Just like that!” she yelled, and Rinol leaned over her, surrounding her with his presence

“Touch yourself, Isoli,” he said between thrusts, tone commanding and resolute. Isoli’s hand flashed to her clit and began rubbing it furiously. Her entire body was shaking with need for release. Without her other arm to support, Isoli found it impossible to keep herself upright. She pressed her face into the mattress, sobbing with pleasure, the hand at her clit moving almost instinctively. Rinol let go of her hair, his hand sliding down her back to her hips. He gripped tightly, pounding into her with almost bruising force. Isoli could hardly keep herself together, the muscles in her stomach clenching and twitching, her core rippling around Rinol’s length as it speared her.

It was too much. The lack of control. The feeling of being possessed, of being the sole focus of someone else’s pleasure. It was too much. Isoli _clenched_ , nearly doubling over. She screamed, her entire body convulsing. Her core clenched down onto Rinol’s cock like a vice, fluid squirting out of the seams of their joining. She felt Rinol haul her up so that her back was flush against his chest, his arms wrapping around her, petting her quivering stomach, brushing over her clit. Isoli threw her head back.

He whispered into her ear, “Come for me, baby. Let go.” Then he groaned, the pressure and heat too much for him and he exploded within her.

The sudden rush of warmth filling her made Isoli scream again and she felt a second orgasm rip through her. She sobbed, nearly going limp in his arms. Her entire body was overly stimulated and sensitive to the touch, aftershocks making her muscles contract and twitch at the slightest movement. Rinol just held her up, kept her from falling over. His lips brushed her ear and cheek, and Isoli turned her head slightly so that their lips could press together into a soft kiss.

Slowly, the contractions stopped. Isoli felt utterly spent. Their combined essences spilled out of her as Rinol’s softening cock slipped out. Rinol’s hand cupped her core, trying to keep her from draining as they lay down. Isoli instinctively nestled herself further into Rinol’s arms, sighing contentedly, still breathing hard, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Gods, I needed that,” she murmured.

Rinol chuckled. “You and me both.” He placed a soft kiss on her neck. “I love you, Isoli.”

Isoli smiled and turned in his arms so that they were face to face. “I love you, too.”

“Happy birthday. Now I need to get your gift.”

“Rinol, you don’t need to . . .,” Isoli protested.

“I want to.” Rinol stood up and walked over to the closet. Isoli propped herself on her side, admiring his tight ass and strong back. He opened the closet door, started rooting around in it, clothes rustling, before pulling out a small box. It was made of dark wood and had finely crafted brass hinges, but otherwise was unadorned. It wasn’t any bigger than Rinol’s hand.

Rinol came back and slid into the bed next to her, putting the box into the palm of her hand and wrapping her fingers around it. “This is for you.”

Isoli swallowed, barely holding back tears, and opened the box.

Inside, nestled in soft black velvet, was a finely-made silver bracelet, grape vines and flowers crafted in intricate detail flowing out from the symbol of Garalie. She looked at it for a long moment, then at Rinol’s smiling face, blinking back tears. 

“It’s . . . it’s beautiful,” she said.

“It’s my initiation bracelet. It marks me as a paladin of Garalie. And I want you to have it.”

“Rinol . . . I . . . I can’t take this,” Isoli said, shaking her head.

“No, it’s all right. I want you to take it. Garalie made it so that our paths crossed, and even if she didn’t, even if it was a complete coincidence, I’d still want you to have it. It was the single most precious thing in my life, because it was proof that I was special.”

“Rinol . . . if it’s so important to you, I don’t want you to just . . . give it away,” Isoli said.

“No, Isoli. It _was_ the most precious thing in my life. But it’s not anymore.” He took her hands in his, brought her fingers to his mouth where he placed a soft kiss to them. Isoli’s heart was beating wildly in her chest. Some part of her knew what he was going to say next; another part was in denial he was saying it at all. “ _You_ are the most precious thing in my life, Isoli.”

The tears Isoli had been holding back finally spilled out, and Isoli let out a happy sob. Rinol pulled her to him, rubbing comforting circles on her back. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “I got you. I love you. I love you so much.”

Isoli let out a laugh through her sobs. “Gods, you are so corny.” She looked up at him and kissed him deeply. When they broke the kiss, she put her forehead against his and said, staring into his eyes, “I love you, Rinol. With everything I have.” She took the bracelet out of the box and slipped it onto her wrist. The silver metal was cool to the touch but it hummed with a soft warmth too. “Thank you, Rinol. For everything.”

Rinol hugged her tightly. “You’re my everything, Isoli.”

Isoli buried her face in her lover’s chest, wrapping her arms around him. She felt safe and loved and cherished. But she also felt dead tired and her hold on wakefulness was quickly slipping from her grasp. She felt Rinol shift the blankets over their entwined bodies and they settled down, nestled in each other’s arms. The soft beating of Rinol’s heart began to lull her to sleep.

“Oh, I completely forgot to ask,” Rinol said. “What did Alosiel give you?”

Isoli laughed and said, “Right. He gave me a set of fuzzy manacles. Presumably for sex.”

It was Rinol’s turn to laugh. “Well, I think we’re pretty good at that.”

“He also had a note in it: his offer still stands.”

“Hmmmm. That could be fun. Lyss is pretty.”

“Alosiel is handsome, too.”

“True. . . .”

They fell into a silence, each lost in thought.

“Should we?” Isoli asked. “That’s a lot, things would be different.”

“I don’t know,” Rinol said. He smiled to himself. “Maybe we should think about it in the sober light of the morning.”

“Yeah.” Isoli gave him a kiss. “I love you, no matter what.”

“Me too.”

And they lay there, wrapped in each other’s arms until sleep took them and they dreamed restful dreams.

THE END


End file.
